


Say it to me, or just don't say it at all

by socattack27



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socattack27/pseuds/socattack27
Summary: Something messes with Pinky and Brain's relationship, making Pinky run off and overthink his friendship with Brain. Times goes on and Pinky opens a black hole to suck up the earth to destroy the one thing that Brain cared about, or perhaps he was wrong?
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Dark Pinky/Future Brain (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Say it to me, or just don't say it at all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol I'm not the best at English and grammar so bare with me

“ _Pinky!”_

There. That voice. That name. _His_ name. 

Standing on the top of a ship was a tall, lanky mouse. Half top of his face was some sort of this metal to protect the under layer flesh from being exposed to the sun. He was wearing purple shoulder pads that had spikes coming out of the tips of them, as well as a long purple cape and suit. 

Here he was standing in front of a deathly, black hole. This hole would soon suck the planet earth and everything that existed on it into it’s black, dark void. He was standing on the edge of the ship, having his back facing the terrible vacuum of space that was seen behind him. 

“You wanna know why you’re here, brain?” He says with much anticipation that he has ever said in his life, the name ‘brain’ rolled off his tongue so easily without a single stutter. He meant business. 

The other mouse that was in his presence was tied up to a chair, his arms helplessly behind his back. He had a huge scar across his left eye while his other half of his face was metal to protect his now sensitive and fragile flesh. His right was missing and was replaced by a red glass version of it. He had a purple cape much as the other villainous mouse does, his left arm was shamelessly replaced by a prosthetic one. 

“I do not, my friend,” Brain says with a small smirk, trying to get a kick out of the former sidekick that stood before him. 

Pinky scrunched up his face and let out a soft laugh, amused with his modesty. He knows that Brain is fully aware why he is there, he isn’t a dolt. “Don’t play dumb with me, _poit!_ ” 

“Playing dumb? How preposterous for you to ponder, that _me,_ an intelligent, genetically engineered future lab mouse would play ‘dumb,’ as you call it.” The smaller mouse says as he pretends to be hurt with a sorry, but poor expression. 

Pinky grunts and walks up to Brain and picks him up by the collar of the cape, pulling the chair that he was tied to up with him. Fear now lingers in brains eyes, never has he seen pinky ever get this mad at him before in his life. 

“Now, let me ask you again. Wanna know why you’re here?” Pinky breathes out sharply. 

“I already know why I am here, pinky.” Brain says, dropping the playful act now. 

The stronger mouse drops him and yanks on his own ears in a flustered manner, “Then why didn’t you- _Narf_!” Small narfs and poits with some zorts are let out as he tries to maintain his composer. 

“Pinky, relax yourself this instant! You’re having a tic fit.” Brain says sighing while rolling his eye. “I am here to stop you, and to get rid of all the mess and misery that you have caused to this planet!” 

Pinky lets out a couple of evil laughs while bending down close to Brains face. A big grin appears on his face, showing his sharp teeth to him.. “You’re too late, Brain. The world is now mine and now I'm going to destroy it because I want to see you suffer.” He stands up straight again letting his eyes flutter half way to admire the shocked look on his former colleague.

And he was right, Brain stared in pure astonishment. He knew that Pinky was plotting this but never knew he would ever want him to suffer, maybe he deserved it though. Deserved to see the only thing he cared about for years now demolish before his eyes. Or perhaps he already saw it be demolished? 

“Pinky please! Would you really go out your way to destroy the earth just to see me be so miserable?” Brain says out very shakily. “We were supposed to do this together, you know this Pinky. So why are you taking it away from me?” 

“Together? _Poit!_ Yeah right, Brain.” Pinky crossed his arms and turned his back to brain to look right at the black hole that was bestowed upon them. “You only ever cared about taking over the world, never taking it over with me.” 

But Pinky was all wrong, Brain never wanted to do this alone. He always wanted pinky to be by his side and he knows that. Why was it so hard for him to believe it now? Brain wanted to make pinky believe it again, what made him turn out like this? 

“Pinky, that- that isn’t true! It wouldn't have been worth taking over if you weren’t by my side.” Brain managed to get out. 

“No! _Narf-_ You’re lying to me, la la la la!” The taller mouse covers his ears to ignore the smaller ones words, he didn’t want to believe that was the truth, he knows that he is lying to him and that he never cared a single bit about him. They were so close to do this together, but they snapped. 

“Please trust me with this one, Pinky. I know I said the things I did but you knew those weren’t true!” Brain tries to wiggle out of his chair but soon stops as pinky turns around. 

The look on his face was of anger but with much sorrow in his bright, blue eyes. Regret and guilt has always drowned within him but always covered up by anger and violence. 

“If I didn’t think those things weren’t true I would have never given that scar, now would I?” 

“You were scared, pinky. You thought you were going to lose someone very close to you. I would have reacted the same way, more or less.” Brain let’s his voice go as softly as he can, not to startle Pinky with his accusations. “We can still make this right, now can’t we?” 

It’s like the world stood silent, just the strong wind from the force of the black hole that was in front of the earth. Faint screaming and car alarms were going off in the distance.

Pinky stared at his friend from the view he was at. Thoughts and emotions filled his empty head, he tried to let out a rude remark to back himself up that it wasn’t true, but he would have been lying if he said so. Pinky was afraid. What Brain told him that day made him stunned, he just wanted to be honest with him.

He wanted to be honest that his stomach did cartwheels and his heart jumped out of his chest every time he was around The Brain. Pinky told him all of these things that he bottled up for years and in that moment of vulnerability Brain grabbed pinky and told him, _“I have no time for this right now, Pinky! I am so close to rule the world. I don’t have any time for you.”_

It broke Pinky’s heart, it shattered it into millions pieces right in front of his eyes. That is when he scratched Brain across his face, leaving him with nasty gash. Pinky didn't mean it of course, it was a flight or fight response. Which was a both because he ran off and wasn’t seen for a long time up until these events. 

Pinky took a deep breath and smirked. “Oh brain, you would like that, wouldn't ya?” 

“Yes pinky, I would like that very much.” Brain sighs out, hoping he’s getting to him. 

Pinky bent back down to Brain and cupped his hands under his jaw, his hands were surely bigger than the other mouse’s cheeks and hands. 

“I’m going to make this clear- _Zort._ ” Pinky purrs out in Brain’s ear, making his ears twitch with the slight irritation. “Don’t make me change my mind, making you squirm is the only way now to settle this.” As he finishes the last part of his sentence he caresses Brain’s cheek then walks away heading over to a platform at the end of the ship. 

Brain needed to stop Pinky, he didn’t want to rule the world- he wanted to destroy it before there wasn’t any way of conquering it. Or maybe it wasn’t that. Maybe Brain didn’t want to stop pinky from destroying it so they can rule it. Maybe it was the fact that he already knew his world was destroyed and he just wanted it to come back to him one last time. 

Pinky grabs a remote that has a huge red button on it, he holds it tightly and stares at the void that’s in front of him. He wondered. Pondered if you may. He started to think if this was really the best thing, he didn’t care if he died with the earth. Pinky just wanted to see the look on his former partners face to know it was worth it. 

He did, in fact, miss the way things used to be. He missed dancing around the lab and listening to Brains brilliant plans that were told to him, even if he didn’t understand them at the time. 

Pinky still doesn't really understand what’s happening, his mind is just pointed in revenge. But what if he was being dramatic? Or just plain out wrong. 

Meanwhile, Brain grabs the part of the rope and cuts it in half with his prosthetic claws now that Pinky wasn’t looking. He jumped out of the chair as quickly as he could and started to make his way where the stairs were to the platform. 

The smaller, but more intelligent mouse had to figure a way to that remote. The remote is what controlled the black hole, it was at the tip of Pinky’s fingertips. 

This plan was originally Brains. He was going to open a black hole to scare the humans to hand the earth over to make him their almighty leader, but Brain thought the plan wouldn’t work so he never put it into play until Pinky found it and made it possible. 

Brain thought he was being very quiet and stealthy but soon felt a hand tighten around his only good wrist and felt himself be lifted off the ground. 

“Thought I didn’t see you leave that chair? Well I didn't. I just assumed you were on your way to here, _Troz!_ ” Pinky snickers and brings Brain up to the platform. 

“Pinky! You need to stop this immediately, you’re going to lose everything.” Brain says, feeling the pain now ache in his wrist from pinky’s tight grip. 

Pinky gazed at the black hole then back at Brain, “I already lost everything, Brain.” 

“That’s not true! You haven’t lost all the things you used to love about the planet,” He says smiling nervously, “Even the most irritating things about this place.” He mumbles. 

The taller mouse growls then lifts his smaller companion over the ledge of the platform, anger but yet sadness shined in his eyes. “No. I have lost everything... _Narf...”_

Brain breaths and heartbeat grew faster, he choked up trying to not look down knowing if he ticked Pinky off one more time he would sure be dropped to his death. 

“Brain, Are we still friends?” The wind makes their capes fly in the wind, Pinky’s eyes now filling up with tears. “Did you mean what you said that day?” 

A soft hand lifted up and grabbed onto Pinky’s wrist that was connected to the hand that was holding him over the edge. Brain trying to hold himself up from the thought of Pinky letting go of his other wrist. “I...Pinky you kn-” 

“Say it to me, Brain.” Tears now streaming down his face, he needed to know. He needed those words from him. He didn’t want to drop Brain. He loved Brain, he loved him so much that he wanted to stop this violence inside of him. “Or just don’t say it at all..” 

Brain saw the tears of his dearest friend fall down and disappear in the wind. Fear lingered inside of him and he needed to tell Pinky that he never meant any of it. He was his best friend, he never wanted to see him this hurt. 

“You are my dearest friend, Pinky. I didn’t mean any of the things I said that night. I can’t rule the world if you aren’t by my side. It would be completely and utterly pointless.” As soon he gets those words out he coughs out a soft wince, the pain is getting worse. 

“..I thought the world was going to be destroyed but it turns out it already was. I destroyed my world and everything that I cared about. You’re my world, Pinky. I never meant to hurt you the way I did.” 

He soon felt a warm embrace, he was no longer over the ledge of the ship. Brain heard soft sobs and felt Pinky’s hands holding his body very close to him. 

Pinky is now on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably into Brain’s fur. “I- I’m so sorry, Brain!! _Troz!_ I just- I thought- I was being-” 

Small arms wrap around Pinky’s waist. He feels his friend’s head lean into his chest as they both softly cry in each other's presence. “I am sorry, Pinky.” 

“I’m sorry too, _Sniff- Poit..”_ Pinky picks up Brain and holds him gently in his arms, looking at the face of someone he missed the most. 

Brain looks up at his larger friend and lets out a soft chuckle as some tears fall down his fur. He reaches his hand up to wipe the wet tears off of Pinky’s face as well as his own. 

His friend leans into the touch as sobs escape his mouth, he missed Brain. He missed himself. He was going to make everything better, starting with them. Brain stared into Pinky’s wonderful, blue eyes. They were both crying, the tears wouldn’t stop coming down. 

They both chuckled at each other about the exhausted look on one another's face. “You look very tired, my friend.” 

Pinky sighed as his eyes started to feel heavy, “I’m very sleepy, Brain. My tummy is doing whirly things..” 

“Mine too, mine too.” Brain chuckles and he wraps his arms around Pinky’s neck, breathing into it softly. 

Pinky grabs his remote and pushes a small button green on it, soon the black terrifying void disappears from reality. He holds Brain close and heads to the control room. 

He soon takes the ship down to earth and walks off of it, heading back to the lab where they belong. 

In a sleepy tone, Brain purrs out, “Let’s go, pinky...we have to get ready for..mm...tomorrow night..” The words ‘tomorrow night’ were said in more of a mumble. 

“Why, Brain?” Pinky laughs softly from the words of his sleepy pal, “What are we going to do tomorrow night?” 

Soft snores are heard from Brain as he lets out only one word, “Sleep…”

Pinky pushes a small door to the lab with his back, still carrying Brain. He kisses him softly on the head and brings them into a familiar area. He closes the cage door, making sure it is locked.

Then he sets his small friend down onto the old sponge and takes off his suit as well as his cape. Pinky takes off Brain’s cape and soon snuggles in bed with him, letting out a soft hum. 

Brain feels the warmth of his cage mate and scoots close to him, curling his tail around the both of them. Pinky smiles at the action and holds Brain very close to him, not wanting to ever let go of what he once lost.

_“I can’t wait to take over the world with you, Brain."_


End file.
